


I'm fine, Save me

by SopeWolf



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baekho is the softest baby, Baekho's parents are assholes, Blood and Injury, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, Hwang Minhyun is protective, Kang Dongho & Hwang Minhyun are Soulmates, M/M, Minor mention of blood, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, One Kiss, Physical Abuse, Someone should beat them senseless, Soulmates, non Canon, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopeWolf/pseuds/SopeWolf
Summary: In a world where Soulmates can feel each other's pains, Minhyun is constantly in agony from the physical abuse of his boyfriend's parents. He loves Baekho with all his heart and all he wants to do is save him from the pain and make it so he can live a happy life.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: N.S.S. 2020





	I'm fine, Save me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IlysW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlysW/gifts).



> This is my first time writing Baekmin so I hope that the readers are happy with my portrayal of them. 
> 
> This fic is from a prompt for the Nu'est Secret Santa 2020 Exchange (N.S.S. 2020)
> 
> I received the prompt as a pinch hitter and I completed it in a day so I really hope it doesn't feel too rushed. 
> 
> I hope the person who submitted the prompt is happy with my work and that I fufilled what they wanted ♡
> 
> Comments and feedback are always encouraged and welcomed. Thank you ♡♡♡ And please enjoy!

There it was again. That pain at the bottom of his ribcage. It was dull but Minhyun knew exactly what it was. "Baekho…" he murmured. He could only imagine what was happening to his boyfriend at that moment. Being Soulmates meant that he felt what the other was feeling, even if it was just a little bit. 

Baekho didn't live the best life. His parents damn near beat him for every little thing. He was 18 now but still living at home, He told himself that he would move out once he finished his last year of school, more so, Minhyun made him promise. He was a gentle kid, soft spoken and a bit on the shy side. Almost like a little puppy. 

He hardly ever caused trouble but in his parent's eyes, he was the epitome of everything bad. He'd never been wanted in the first place. He was a mistake or so his father liked to constantly tell him. Even with him being at the top of his class and having perfect grades, it still wasn't good enough. Life was hell. 

Minhyun almost doubled over as he held his side. A sharp pain had rippled through him. What the hell was happening?? Whatever it was, It wasn't good. He had to get to Baekho, he just had to. He wasted no time leaving and got to Baekho's parents home. Unfortunately he got there just in time to see his boyfriend exiting the front door and a man slammed it hard behind him. Minhyun assumed it was Baekho's dad. 

Minhyun ran up to him, a worried expression on his face. "Baekho! What happened? Darling, talk to me…"

Baekho looked up with saddened eyes, the side of his shirt was covered in blood. His father had gone too far this time. "Hyunie, it's...it's nothing. I'm fine. Just the usual" he said quietly. He showed no tears but it was obvious that he was in pain. With how much blood was on his shirt, anybody would have been but he was the strong silent type when it came to things like this. The type that didn't like to be a burden to anyone despite what he was going through. He would endure. That's who he was.

Minhyun glared at the front door. He would have gone up there and dealt with the man himself but now wasn't the time. Baekho needed him. "You are  _ not _ fine."

It took a bit due to the pain but Minhyun was finally able to get them both back to his own place. He was 18 as well but unlike his boyfriend, things were a bit better for him. He had his own apartment. It was a small one bedroom place and there was nothing special about it, but it was his. 

He helped Baekho to the bathroom and helped him out of his shirt. There was a fairly deep gash that was still bleeding. Minhyun frowned as he gathered up what he needed from the medkit he kept under the sink. "Baby, this is going to hurt but I need to fix you up." 

Baekho only nodded as he sat there. Once Minhyun started, he only flinched a few times from the pain but nothing more. 

"I don't want you going back there. " Minhyun stated as he finished cleaning and bandaging up his boyfriend. "This is the last straw. I'm sick of how they treat you, that man has gone too far."

"I have to go back.." Baekho finally spoke up. "You don't know what they'll do to me if I don't.." he looked up at Minhyun and frowned sadly 

Minhyun hated seeing such a gentle person look so defeated. "Kang Dongho, I don't care. I will deal with him but you are 18, you don't  _ have _ to stay there anymore. They have no power over you, baby." Minhyun lowered his voice and sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I Didn't mean to snap like that but they make me so angry. I don't want you to constantly be hurt like this. I don't care if I feel your pain, That doesn't bother me. The connection we have is like no other. What bothers me is the fact that you  _ are _ in pain and have to deal with that. You don't deserve it. And if I have any say over it, it won't be happening again."

Minhyun helped Baekho into the living room and sat with him on the couch. He wished he could take his pain away. He wished that there was some magical fix to this. He lifted Baekho's chin and looked into his eyes. "You mean the world to me. You are my whole universe, you know that, right? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." 

Baekho couldn't help smiling. Minhyun always knew the right things to say to make him feel better, or at least make him smile. "I know...I'm thankful for you. You're the only one who has ever shown me any kindness or love. I never knew what a soulmate was until I found you." 

That was it, Minhyun knew what he had to do. Baekho had gone through so much, just today alone yet here he was staring into Minhyun's eyes like there was nothing else for him in the world while saying those words to him. Even being injured didn't seem to matter to him. It hurt but Baekho didn't let it hinder him.

"Move in with me." Minhyun said as he brought up a hand to cup Baekho's cheek. "Move in with me and let me protect you. I want you to be happy and that's not going to happen there." Before Baekho could even respond, Minhyun closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together, kissing him gently.

As soon as their lips met, the bond that they shared, those invisible ties, flourished all around them. Baekho felt so light and warm, even his pain had subsided just a bit. It was always moments like this that he felt complete, felt like he had a purpose in life despite all the emotional abuse his parents gave him growing up. Minhyun truly was his soulmate. 

The kiss lasted for what felt like forever and truthfully, neither of them wanted it to end. They really did treasure times like this and when they became intimate with each other….they were lost in their own world. When the kiss did finally end, Baekho was smiling even more. Minhyun did make him feel safe and he trusted his soulmate with his life. The thought of being with him anytime he wanted, had his heart feeling so full. 

"I'll do it...I'll move in with you." Any normal person probably would have questioned an offer like that but there was nothing normal about them or their relationship. Baekho trusted Minhyun like no other ever since they first met and their marks had appeared. It was fate. Destiny had brought them together and they had been inseparable since. This was one step closer to being able to live a happy life, Baekho could feel it.

Minhyun now cupped both of Baekho's cheeks and smiled wide. "This will be the start of a new life for you. Leave the past behind and start all over with me. The start of a new life for us. Whatever comes our way, we will defeat it and get past it, together."

Baekho leaned in to Minhyun's touch and nuzzled his hands softly, almost like a kitten would. "I can't think of a better way or a better person to start over with than you. You saved me and I love you with every beat of my heart for it."

Minhyun leaned forward, resting his forehead to his lover's. "Anywhere, any time, any place, I'm here for you always and forever, Baekho. I love you too, with my entire soul."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SopeWolf)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/SopeWolf)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Yoite.YuKisa)  
> 


End file.
